


Sparring Session

by colorcoded



Category: Soul Calibur
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Held Down, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorcoded/pseuds/colorcoded
Summary: A sparring session between Yun-seong and Mi-na quickly turns sexual.





	Sparring Session

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... a bit sad that a tag for Mi-na/Yun-seong doesn't even exist on AO3. I know this pairing is a rare one, but yikes. Well, sometimes you have to be the change you want to see in the world. Also, I'm experimenting with how to write the dynamic between these two -- still trying to get a handle on how I want to write these two / what my headcanons are. Feedback appreciated!

Luckily Seong Mi-na is wearing a headband. It is damp with sweat, but at least it keeps the moisture from getting in her eyes. When it comes to training, she and Yun-seong never go easy on each other. They push each other hard, united in their hunger to prove themselves. For Mi-na it is to prove herself to her father, so that he will treat her as the rightful successor to his school, not as a daughter to be married off to some "worthier" man. For Yun-seong it is to prove himself to Hwang Seong-gyeong, to be recognized as one of the most promising fighters in Joseon.

Chest heaving with exhaustion, Mi-na knows that she needs to finish this duel soon; the longer it goes on, the more likely she is to make a stupid mistake and lose. Luckily, Yun-seong makes a mistake first -- he misses with his sword thrust and Mi-na is able to trap his sword arm with her woldo. She takes advantage of his immobility to kick his foot out from under him, causing him to fall on his back. But he falls down much faster and harder than Mi-na expected, and she finds herself also being yanked down too quickly to keep her balance, her wooden training weapon flying out of her hands and skidding across tile. Finding herself on top of Yun-seong, straddled around his waist without a weapon, she focuses on pinning him down and wresting his own weapon out of his hands.

This she manages to do, but no sooner has she done it than Yun-seong shoves her off of him and manages to roll over on top of her. They struggle desperately for several moments, punching, kicking, grabbing clothes and arms, before Mi-na finds herself under Yun-seong, hands pinned to the ground by her head, Yun-seong's training sword still clenched in her right hand -- as useless as it is with her hands pinned down -- and her legs wrapped around his legs and waist.

"Looks like I win," Yun-seong says with a grin. Mi-na tries to twist out of his grip, to push him off, but he manages to keep his grip and his balance. She glowers at him. He's heavy and she's getting tired. She doesn't want to yield but nor does she relish being pinned underneath him like this.

That's when it happens -- something pressed against her lower belly twitches against her. Mi-na has a pretty good idea of what it is. "You pervert," she says. "Are you getting turned on at a time like this?"

Yun-seong scowls -- but he doesn't move. And a second later, his cock twitches against her again -- it's harder than before. Despite her earlier reproach, Mi-na isn't angry. Quite the opposite, she is flushed and sweaty and has been lying on her back with her legs spread apart, and she is not _so_ tired out from the duel that she wouldn't enjoy a quick screw. Conveniently, an attractive boy's erect cock is pressed against her belly; the only inconvenient thing is they still have clothes on.

She rolls her hips up and rubs against him, causing him to let out a soft gasp. She smiles at him. He stares at her for a moment before bending down to kiss her neck and the part of her breasts exposed by her low-cut top. His lips feel cool against her clammy skin.

He slips his fingers under the thin fabric of her top. Mi-na moans at the sensation of her breasts being surrounded by the touch of his fingers. He spends the next few minutes breathlessly kissing her and squeezing her soft breasts. It is only when Mi-na's pussy is practically throbbing that she realizes that Yun-seong, despite his erection, doesn't intend to go any further than the kissing and petting.

"Aren't you going to use this?" she says, running a finger along the length of Yun-seong's cock, again eliciting a sharp intake of air. As further invitation, Mi-na slips her hand under her side-slit skirt and hooks her fingers on the waistband of her panties and rolls them down her thighs -- or up her thighs, as her legs are up in the air. The slits on her skirt are mainly convenient for movement and the wide stances needed to wield the woldo, but on occasion, it can be convenient for the easy access it gives without having to remove much clothing at all. With her legs on either side of Yun-seong's waist, she can't remove her underwear entirely, but folding her legs up gives him clear access to her sex regardless.

"Are you sure?" Yun-seong asks, a note of nervousness in his voice.

Mi-na nods impatiently, yanking at the edge of Yun-seong's trousers. "Just be sure to pull out before you come."

Yun-seong undoes his breeches and places the tip of his member at her entrance. She lets out a soft moan as he pushes it into her, fills her up, goes right into a fast pace of thrusting. This is what Mi-na wanted -- that friction, that constant stimulation against the sensitive walls of her vagina, that feeling of being relentlessly filled up over and over again.

She lets out little moans of pleasure, taking a kind of perverse delight in the thought of how her father would react if he knew that his daughter sometimes spent her time having quick, casual flings with his students. Yun-seong isn't the first of her father's students she's done this with. Of course, she absolutely wouldn't like it if her father _actually_ found out -- surely he would have a panic and redouble his efforts to find her a husband and would pawn her off to the first willing man he found. But she enjoys _secretly_ disappointing and horrifying her father, at least.

Yun-seong pins Mi-na's hands above her head and keeps up his fast pace. In, out, in, out, without end. Mi-na is already intensely aroused and finds it all too much, and before she knows it, she's coming. She shudders as the pleasurable waves of the orgasm wash over her, made even more intense by the continued thrusting. She rides Yun-seong's cock for a few more minutes, the walls of her passage acutely sensitive, before he finally pulls out. Even though her head is swimming in a kind of intoxicated cloud, Mi-na manages to get up and finish Yun-seong off with her hand and by sucking on the head of his cock. He groans as he comes in her mouth. When he's done shooting his come, she turns and spits some of his semen out on the ground, and wipes off the corner of her mouth with a finger.

It takes Yun-seong several seconds to come down from his high. When he does, he half-states, half-asks, "You've... done this before."

"Maybe," Mi-na replies coyly, as she rolls her underwear back up and straightens her skirt. A quick once-over and there is basically no sign that she has just had sex. "But I will tell you, never with the same guy twice."

"Is that a challenge?" Yun-seong asks with a grin.

Mi-na rolls her eyes. "Everything is a challenge to you, isn't it? Interpret it that way if you like, but trust me, you're just going to waste your time." She turns and waves goodbye casually with a hand. _God, that was good,_ she thinks to herself as she walks back to her room. That's something she won't say to Yun-seong, though -- his ego is already too big as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I imagine Yun-seong is at least 18 here, possibly older. It's just that Mi-na will always see him as a boy. That's just how she is.


End file.
